Smaug Jünger
Smaug Jünger est''' un catcheur Australien, né le 17 janvier 1993 à Windorah, Australie. Jeunesse Depuis tout petit, Smaug est passionné par le feu et la destruction ce qui lui amène régulièrement des problèmes. De plus, l'Australie n’étant pas une terre accueillante, il se retrouve bien souvent à se défendre contre des bêtes sauvages assoiffé de sang et d'eucalyptus. Tout cela attire le regard de personne malveillante lui proposant de faire des combats clandestins contre de l'argent. Véritable bagarreur Smaug se distingue des autres combattants par son style très proches de celui du catch. Malheureusement, sa folie de plus en plus prononcée le pousse à faire des choses démesurément extrême lors de ses combats. En effet lors de son affrontement contre un kangourou dans un street fight, il tenta un 630 que l'animal transforma en powerbomb ce qui le mena à une défaite. Humilié par ce résultat, il revint au petit matin pour incendier les lieux et par la même occasion celui qu’il l’avait écrasé, un certain Kangourou Jack ancienne star d'Hollywood tombé dans la coke, la morphine et la téquila. Cet incident le conduisit à un internement dans un asile psychiatrique. Durant son séjour à l’asile, une boite de pub installa un immense panneau publicitaire sur lequel était affiché la jacket d’un jeu vidéo célèbre. A force de voir cette image, il s’identifia au personnage ce qui le poussa à s’échapper et à rejoindre une organisation qui lui permettrait de défoncer des gueules tout en restant lui même. Il a donc récemment signé un contrat avec la Pro Wrestling Action. Carrière Pro '''Pro Wrestling Action (2017-...) Il signe à la Pro Wrestling Action en Avril 2017, et fait ça première apparition lors du Internet Brawling 9. Ses débuts se font lors d'un tournoi par équipe ou il remplace Kris Star au coté du Dr. Ivo et ils y affrontent The Church of Gatling, accompagnés de Black Mask Santana. Smaug y affiche une extrême violence, usant notamment de la cloche du time keeper et de flamme ce qui causa d'ailleurs, la défaite de son équipe. Après que l'arbitre ait arrêté le match, son partenaire c'est vu contraint de le sédater tant ça folie était grande. Lors du Bloodshed #6, il intervient (avec Dr. Ivo) dans un match opposant Ghiles Breaker & Xenesis et Church of Gatling dans le cadre du tournoi Tag Team, causant une énorme brawl et contraignant ainsi l'arbitre à déclarer un No contest. Plus tard dans la soirée, on découvre Smaug Jünger en pleine discussion avec le Docteur Ivo. Ce dernier essaye de le convaincre de contrôler son coté violent à l'aide de médicament que Ivo veut lui donner. Jünger en colère, jette les cachets et empoigne le docteur et lui indique qu'il n'est pas un cobaye. A Fight Fire with Fire, il fait barrage (avec Dr.Ivo) à Xenesis & Ghiles Breaker lors du tournoi par équipe et propulse ainsi Mirko & Hagarty challenger n°1 au titre Tag Team. Après le match Ivo dit à Mirko et Hagarty qu'ils devraient les remercier et que s'ils avaient une once de courage ou d'honneur, ils devraient mettre leur place de prétendant en jeu à Anything Goes #12. Ce que Mirko & Hagarty acceptent sans rechigner. Après une longue absence, la PWA fait son retour avec son show Anything Goes #12. Le match pour le statut de 1er contender au titre par équipe du Celtic Pride est lancé entre Mirko/Hagarty et Jünger/Ivo. Smaug. Jünger et Dr Ivo sortent victorieux de ce combat après un match très violent ou on a notamment pu voir un Jünger assez sadique, puisque qu'il a brulé le visage de Mirko avec son Hellfire. Il fait une petite apparition comme manager en accompagnant le Dr Ivo lors de son match face à Chapper Harington à Bloodshed #7. On ne peut pas dire que se dernier fut d'un grand secours puisqu'il a passé son temps à traquer Phoebus l’acolyte de Chapper avec une hache. Cela à d'ailleurs failli couter le match à Harrington mais en vain. Caractéristiques Moveset ''' * Combinaison de coups de poing et de coups de coude * Shining Wizard * Enzugiri * Sleeper Hold * Backstabber * Running Knee Strike * Guillotine leg drop * Suicide Dive * Inverted DDT * Brainbuster * Diving lariat * Diving headbutt '''Prises favorites * Hellborn (Shooting Star Press) * Hellfire (Crache du feu au visage de son adversaire, à l’aide d’une petite capsule d‘essence dissimulé) Prises de finition * Pain is Power (Avalanche Tiger Driver) * Embrace the Pain (Corner-to-corner missile dropkick avec une chaise ou autre) Surnoms * Krieg Thèmes Musicaux Orientation ''' * Heel/ Tweener Palmarès Récompenses '''Pro Wrestling Illustrated Classement PWI 500 de Smaug Jünger